Hysteria
Info = *Costs 10 / 11 / 12 / 13 or 5 / 6 / 6 / 7 mod slots, rounded up. * Has a duration of 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds. This is affected by Power Duration mods. * While ability is activated, Valkyr is invulnerable to damage, and immune to stun, stagger and knockdown. **While invulnerable, melee attacks will push her away, and shockwaves will cause her to bounce into the air slightly. * Coats random enemies in the selected energy color within a 5''' meter radius of Valkyr. If any are not killed, all damage taken while invulnerable will be inflicted after Hysteria wears off. **This is hard to see as all enemies close to her will glow like this (possible bug). *While ability is in use, player can only use Valkyr's claw attacks. * All melee damage is increased by a multiplier of '''1.25 / 1.4 / 1.6 / 1.75. The multiplier is affected by Power Strength mods. * Removes her melee weapon for the duration of the ability and gives her a set of claws. ** Normal attacks deal 300 damage (100 Impact, 100 Puncture and 100 Slash) damage. These attacks have a 50% critical rate and 200% critical damage. ** Slam attacks deal 300 damage in a 5m radius with 100% knockdown, while hitting a maximum of 5 enemies per strike. ** Jump, slide, finisher and wall attacks deal 10 damage. ** Cannot perform charge attacks. ** Regular Attacks can hit a maximum of 1 enemy per strike. *The ability has an auto-target system where she will move toward the closest enemy to her. Enemies that are in range of this auto-targeting glow with an energy wave much like the kind that appears during her Warcry ability. **Using slide attacks to escape an area will cause you to turn slightly or stop if you slide near an enemy, as the auto-targeting activates. **Normal attacks generally reduce you to less then a walking pace, making chasing enemies with normal attacks difficult. **Auto-targeting makes it difficult to choose targets, as you have little control over which enemy she attacks. *'Bug': While ability is activated, the player's melee weapon cannot receive any experience, such as shared experience from ally kills. *'Bug' Using Hysteria the moment you are downed by enemies will cause you to bug. Sometimes, you will only be able to use your actual melee weapon, but it will swing as though it is your claws; Other times you will be able to use your other weapons, and all while being invincible. You must wait until the effect ends for the bug to clear. *'Bug' sometimes after using Hysteria your melee weapon will completely vanish, leaving you with only the claws for the rest of the mission. While not under Hysteria, the claws will not glow, you will not be invincible, and the claws will do the damage of the normal attacks on your melee weapon. |-|Tips & Tricks = * Her invulnerability can be taken advantage in reviving teammates in trade of not attacking enemies with her powerful claws. ** This can also be used to escape powerful opponents at the middle point of this ability. Allowing greater hit and run tactics. * Asides from Power Strength mods, the only mod that directly increases the damage to the ability weapon is Steel Charge. * It's recommended to activate Melee Auto-targeting System in the options as Valkyr's awkward attack animation may miss a lot. * Besides slam and regular attacks, other attacks do not deal as much damage, making Valkyr somewhat unlikely to deal damage quickly while rushing or escaping. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 77.1 seconds (1 minute and 17.1 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency decreases cost to 25 energy. **Decreases duration to 12 seconds. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Decreases melee multiplier to 1.3. *Maximized Power Strength increases melee multiplier to 4.0 **Increases cost to 155 energy. See Also * Valkyr Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Valkyr